


day twenty-six

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [26]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami easily got over the fact that his boyfriend went through his things without his permission. But only because he was wearing his middle school jersey and <i>only</i> his middle school jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day twenty-six

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: found & each other's clothes

"Come on," he whined, "just turn around for ten seconds and look at me." 

Kagami sucked his teeth, his fingers pausing on the keyboard. "I wanna focus on filling out this scholarship. You're probably just naked anyway."

"Well if you just turned around and looked, you'd be surprised to see that you're wrong." 

The redhead sighed, saving his progress on the laptop before not so gently shutting it. Even though he loved having Aomine with him in Los Angeles while they checked out colleges together, he was still a handful. More like twenty handfuls since his english was still rusty and he complained about the food from time to time. Not to mention they were staying at his parents' house so they couldn't really touch each other a lot, and that was bad since Aomine just _loved_ to touch him all the time since he was the epitome of the word touchy.

Except now he might just get touched back for once because, "Holy shit, where'd you find that?" he asked, his eyes trailing up and down his body. 

His infamous grin tugged at his lips while he slightly turned sideways to give him the back view. "I was going through your things since I got bored." 

Kagami easily got over the fact that his boyfriend went through his things without his permission. But only because he was wearing his middle school jersey and _only_ his middle school jersey. It was definitely way too small, how he even got it on he'll never know. He did know that it hugged him in the right places and he missed touching his boyfriend as well as the next guy. 

"Fuck," he said, crossing the room in a few strides to stand before him. He splayed his hand across the middle of his chest, running it down the tight fabric past his abs to cup his dick. His crimson eyes bored into his blue ones, their faces inches apart while he stroked him to full hardness. "We can't have sex but I'll blow you and finger you." 

The taller boy pouted, his hips rolling into the friction of the other boy's hand. "Why not?" he whined. 

"My mom gets back from her lunch break in thirty minutes. We could finish before then but we haven't had sex since we left Japan last week and I know once we do we're gonna wanna touch each other all day and lay in bed naked for hours. Those are things we definitely can't do at the moment." 

He groaned, a mixture of pleasure and annoyance since his boyfriend was right. "Fine, but I'll return the favor whenever I can." 

"Alright," he sighed, "now get on the bed while I get the stuff." 

He frowned when Kagami's touch left his hardening length, but he followed his orders. He waited as patiently as he could until the redhead was in front of him again. He laid the lube and moist towelettes (since rubbing off lube with just tissue didn't always do the job) by his thigh before he leaned up to kiss him. It wasn't all that eager since they've been kissing for days due to their contact restrictions. But it was slow in a pleasure filled way, sending tingles of bliss down their spines. 

Kagami broke the kiss first, opting to tongue at the juncture of the darker boys neck while his hand slid in between them to return to stroking his dick. He sucked and nibbled at the sensitive skin, making sure he didn't go as far to leave marks for his parents to see later. Once Aomine started groaning at him to hurry up, he does just that by trailing kisses from his neck down the rest of his body over the jersey till he's faced with his dick. 

His eyes momentarily flicked up to meet his before he took the leaking tip of his cock into his mouth. The taller boy instantly bucked into the wet warmth of his mouth, his head tipped back as his eyes slid shut in pleasure. Soon the redhead had to grip the bluenette's hips to keep him still, the constant sucking action of his mouth and his tongue on the underside of his dick beneath the head making him a moaning mess. 

After a bit he pulled his mouth off his cock, the tip falling from his lips after a harsh suck. Before his boyfriend could start whining, he opened the lube bottle loudly as a sign for what's to come. He thoroughly slicked his fingers before pressing one at his entrance, tracing the puckered hole with his fingertip before pushing in. Aomine took the first finger with a hum of approval, the word finally sighing from his lips. 

After generously stretching him open with one finger, Kagami added the second and a little while after that the third. He finger fucked him like that for a minute before he hooked his fingers to harshly push against his prostate. With a curse the taller boy bucked his hips, moaning when his cock was put back into the haven known as his boyfriend's mouth. 

The redhead continued the onslaught of his fingers and mouth, quickly thrusting his three thick fingers in and out in tandem with the harsh sucking of his mouth on Aomine's dick. The bluenette briefly craned his neck to look down at the sight to only tip his head back and curse once more. 

Kagami listened to the sounds of his terse breathes that started to turn into moans while his hips bucked into his touch more than before. He kept the flat of his tongue flicking at the sensitive spot under his dick while his fingers massaged at his prostate, the stimulation taking the taller boy over the edge. 

He heard his name being moaned with a mix of a curse as he continuously sucked and fingered him through his orgasm, swallowing down the bitter taste as well as he could. After a bit Aomine reached down to pull his mouth off his dick, the over sensitivity making him whine. 

Kagami complied, slowly letting his softened cock fall from his mouth while he eased his fingers out of him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he reached for the wet towelette. He tersely cleaned off his fingers before he wiped his boyfriend down for him since he didn't wanna hear the usual jibe about how he was already down there so he should do it for him. 

After a brief trip to the trash can, he sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. The taller boy still laying on his back with eyes closed. He lightly smiled before poking him in the ribs. 

"Hey! What have I told you about disturbing me after an orgasm?" 

"Not to do it, but since I don't give a fuck I'll do what I want," he said, repeating his action from before. 

Aomine swatted at his hand, before sitting up to glare at him. "I wish you'd give me a fuck. Especially in this jersey," he trailed off while tugging at the white, orange and blue fabric. 

"I rather not have your cum all over my middle school jersey, but I'll think about it." 

"Fine, fine," he mumbled, "want me to help you out with that?" Aomine asked, his hand on the redhead's thigh nearing to the bulge in his pants. 

Kagami couldn't help the hitch in his breath but knocked his hand away. "My mom comes home soon you idiot." 

"But I really wanna make you cum, dumbass." 

The two of them shared a look before he rolled his crimson eyes. "Fine, but we gotta make this quick." 

The taller boy was on his knees in no time, already tugging at the button and zipper at his jeans. "With my blow job skills it will be." 

It in fact was quick, but that didn't change the fact that the two of them heard the front door slam right around the same time Kagami was busy coming down Aomine's throat.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos appreciated ♥


End file.
